1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used by sales outlets to stock and display shelf brackets of the "Z" type to form a storage and display unit which will help to make extra sales and increase profits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type support devices for supporting hardware items and the like is that they are not properly structured to support specially configured shelf bracket hardware.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are not arranged to specifically support "Z" type shelf brackets for both stocking same as well as displaying same, and are not provided with display supporting sales generating structure to increase self-service sales.
None of the known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.